Obvious
by Catsitta
Summary: Trade fic for XxOngakuxX: Apparently, everyone else sees something Zack doesn't. Then again, he was never known for his mastery of noticing the obvious. Zangeal oneshot.


**A/N: **

This is a trade fic for XxOngakuxX who request some Zangeal. Hope you enjoy! Sorry this took so long.

**Word Count: **3,306

**Warnings: **Some swearing and mild sexual references, oh, and two boy kissing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. I am just abusing them both for my own entertainment and for that of others.

**Obvious**

"Whoa, nice one, Spike."

Zack Fair grinned as his favorite chocobo knocked the bigger Cadet on his ass. The blond may have been small, but he dealt one mean slice when pissed off. It was nice to see Cloud with a confident smile on his face instead of shyly ducking beneath attention. Their training sessions must have been paying off!

Jumping down from his perch in the bleachers, the bouncy Second Class SOLDIER made towards his friend. Eyes the color of a mountain sky met his own of mako-tainted aquamarine. And then, the smile on Cloud's face twisted into a smirk. "Hey Zack."

When their friendship began, Cloud was shy about being friends with a superior. It took months of reassurance and a few embarrassing pranks before the blond gave up on formality and came out of his shell. And man, what a personality! Cloud Strife was 100% ice-hot steel, with a slow burning temper and a tendency to smart-mouth those around him.

Then again: a snarky Cloud was a fun Cloud.

He said the most awesome things!

"You ready for your surprise?" Zack was brimming with energy and was even doing squats right there in front of half the Cadet Swordsmanship class.

"Lemme hit the showers first, 'kay?" The blond chuckled softly as he put his practice weapon away.

"Nuuuu!" The raven-haired SOLDIER cried,"You have to hurry!" Cloud blinked at him. "C'mon, you can shower later. Your surprise will wander off if we wait too long."

"O…okay." Hesitantly, his chocobo Cadet began walking towards the gym's exit. The day's classes were over and he was off-duty, so Cloud was pretty much able to do whatever he wanted until tomorrow morning. "Where are we going?"

Zack grinned,"The First Class gym."

Cloud stumbled a bit and gave the raven-haired Second a horrified stare.

"Awe, c'mon. Don't tell me you're afraid of the Generals."

The blond muttered something and shook his head,"Nah, just startled me a little…but I am curious why my surprise is in the gym…this isn't another one of your pranks is it?"

After a quick snort and hurt puppy look, the SOLDIER merely shook his head, gracing the Cadet with a coy smile as he hurried ahead, forcing Cloud to trot to keep up. "Hey! Wait up." By the time the pair made it through the halls and to the elevator, he was panting and the Second was laughing at the fact. "Shuddup!"

As the elevator door opened with a PING, Cloud looked ready to fall over with exhaustion. Maybe making the poor kid run after a day of strenuous workouts and classes was not the best idea…nah, it would make him tough. Kid needed a little extra boost now and then. After all, part of being a SOLDIER was pushing one's self to the limit and then beyond even that.

"I hate you." The blond muttered, both hands braced against his knees as he took in deep breaths.

"Y'know, that could be considered insubordination, yo."

Two spiky heads snapped around to see a certain redheaded Turk standing in the elevator, smirking. Zack made a yip of excitement and dragged Cloud in behind him, ignoring the Cadet's groans of protest. "How'yah doin' Reno?"

The Turk grunted before giving Cloud a lewd smile,"I see blondie hasn't got any stamina yet. Heh. Wonder how that's possible bein' as he's in bed most nights with—"

Cloud promptly growled, his expression darkening,"If you value your balls, don't finish that sentence, Turk."

"Ooh, touchy subject, eh?" The redhead chuckled, flipped his ponytail over his shoulder casually and unbuttoning the only fastened button on his navy suit. He then proceeded to shift his weight over onto one hip and stare down at the Cadet, both hands buried in pockets; smoky-green eyes alight with mischief. "But yah should know better than to threaten a Turk, yo. You bein' a small fry and all."

The elevator PING'ed again, signaling they had reached their destination.

Cloud, whom Zack thought would be withering under Reno's gaze by now, merely leered at the offensive redhead and replied,"And you should know better than to underestimate we 'small fry'." Next thing either SOLDIER or Turk knew, the blond was dashing from the elevator, something rectangular in hand.

Reno blinked and frowned as he patted his clothing, swearing profusely all of the sudden.

"Holy shit! That Cadet stole my ID card."

Zack's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline before he began to laugh,"Serves you right Reno. Shouldn't mess with blondes, they'll turn your life upside down before you can say 'What the fuck just happened?'" The redhead smacked the puppy upside the head with his EMR—playfully, since he did not turn the electricity on nor did he attempt to give the SOLDIER a concussion. Then again, that did not mean it was just a love tap.

They both left the elevator a couple seconds later, Reno looking smug and Zack nursing his hurts with a scowl.

It was not long before they reached the end of the hall where Cloud was leaned against the wall, talking to Zack's fellow Second Class, Kunsel. The helmeted SOLDIER was chuckling from beneath his trademark mask, obviously amused by whatever story Cloud was telling him. Apparently stealing an ID card from a Turk and not dying for it the next second gave the blond a bit of a confidence boost.

Not that he needed one today. The kid was in one of those moods.

"Now Spike, that wasn't very nice." Zack scolded gently as he approached, but the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth betrayed how he was not actually mad.

Cloud shrugged as tossed the card onto the floor at Reno's feet.

"The lack of bullet holes in my skull implies that Reno wasn't too upset about it. After all, it's not like this was the only time I've stolen something off of him." Zack and Kunsel stared at the blond. "What? If he didn't want me to pick his pockets he shouldn't have shown me how."

"I was hopin' you'd wanna join the Turks if yah saw how generous we are, yo." Reno said, his tone thick with sarcasm, though he added a litter quieter,"Or maybe join me in bed for some fun…" Then he sighed,"But no. You're a SOLDIER boy through and through, and all my efforts gained me was a Cadet who likes to steal my shit."

"Only because you make it too easy, Turk."

"Watch it yah little klepto."

"Hey guys!" Zack huffed, rolling his eyes as the posturing pair,"If you're both done being drama queens, I'd like to give Spike his surprise."

"And that is?" Reno asked curiously.

Kunsel pointed to a nearby stairwell,"Come see for yourself."

The mismatched foursome scurried up the stairs, their playful bantering continuing and even escalating into a mild shoving match between Zack and Reno, of which, Kunsel won. Neither expected the helmeted Second to grab Zack by the scruff and Reno by his hair and haul them apart as they reached the top stair. "Behave and be quiet." He whispered.

"Right, we don't want anyone to hear us." Zack murmured.

"Okay you two, obviously you're in it together, so spill. What's going on?"

The SOLDIERs pointed towards the tinted glass wall and motioned for everyone to take a seat. Within a couple moments and a little button pushing by Zack, the tinted glass cleared, revealing the First Class gym.

Cloud's face brightened, "We're in the observation deck…" Then his expression faltered,"…wait, aren't only officers allowed in here?"

"Don't worry 'bout it Spike, Angeal's my mentor and he said it was okay for today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, aint he the greatest? I mean, he's one of the best SOLDIERs ever, and he's so cool about stuff. I mean yeah, he's serious and goes on long speeches about dreams and honor and that stuff. But he's a nice guy and is always doing what he can to make sure I become better. In fact, he recently told me that he saw First Class potential in me from the first day he saw in me in Cadet training. Said I was a natural and that my preliminary mako tests were so good that I'd likely soak up the mako like a sponge. That I could be the next face of SOLDIER, but I have to keep brave and honest, just like him. But that's not hard to do, 'cause I've always wanted to be a First Class and so I do whatever I can to do so. And…"

"Woah, breathe Zack!" Kunsel clapped a friendly hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Heh, sounds like you got a serious case of hero worship, yo." Zack punched Reno in the arm, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Cloud, whom had adverted his attention to the gym during the exchange, smirked and said,"More like a serious crush."

"Wait. What?"

The blond laughed,"Awe, c'mon Zack. It's pretty darn obvious."

"What's obvious?"

"Your crush on General Hewely."

"WHAT? No. No it's not like that. I…I don't…no!"

Cloud rolled his eyes,"No need to convince me, Zack. I know what I see."

"And that is what exactly?"

The Cadet stood up and drew near to the glass, a gloved palm flat against the surface as he gazed down at the three figures below. Zack thought the blond would be more excited than this, or at least nervous since he himself worshipped the ground General Sephiroth walked on and he was separated from the man by only a thin piece of glass. Instead, he wore a strange, contented smile, almost dream-like as those blue eyes watched the three First's practice.

"I can see you and he have more than platonic feelings for each other." Cloud said after a moment.

"No. That's ridiculous. I have a girlfriend. So ha! Not gay. Not crushing on my mentor."

Cloud shook his head,"Doesn't mean much to have a girlfriend. Especially if you don't realize how badly you're crushing on a guy. I mean, we're small town boys. It isn't the 'right and proper' thing to do, falling in love with another man. It's not normal, or natural." What was the kid trying to hint at here? "But you know what Zack?" He looked at him with a smirk,"Love is a natural thing. You can't help you fall in love with. Age, rank, gender, distance, appearance…in the end, we can't help it who our hearts cry for."

"Hn. Yah don't strike me as the sappy type, blondie." Reno chimed, and Cloud merely shrugged and shot back, "I'm not the fuck'em and leave'em type, Turk."

"Is that where we went off track, yo?" The redhead fluttered his eyelashes in a mockingly flirtatious manner.

"Hold on, what does love have to do with me and Angeal? I told you, I have a girl. Her name is Aerith and she grows flowers in the slums. She's beautiful and nice and…"

C'mere Zack." Cloud motioned for the raven-haired SOLDIER to join him at the window. The Second closed his mouth and complied, looking out over a familiar scene. Genesis and Sephiroth were crossing blades, the latter of whom was barely breaking a sweat, his face an expressionless mask. Angeal watched the spar, breathing heavily, sweating beading and rolling down his chest. Wait. When had the First taken off his shirt? Heck, Sephiroth was jacketless. The only one not bare-chested was Genesis, and judging by the way his auburn hair was plastered to his face, he was likely regretting not shedding the restrictive leathers.

"Am I supposed to be looking for something?"

"Yeah. While it is a nice surprise to be able to watch the General's practice, I think I'll sacrifice my entertainment to help you see something pretty darn obvious."

"Whatever. I'm not into guys. Doesn't matter what you say about it."

"Hm. Fine. Here, look at Sephiroth. Tell me, what do people find attractive about him?"

"Uh, I dunno. His hair?" Zack scrunched his nose with confusion. Sephiroth more or less gave him the chills. True, he was doing his best to be friends with the man, but he could come off as so cold that it was like trying to converse with an ice cube. But he did not think of the man as…handsome. He was too pretty to be handsome…in an androgynous sort of way. After all, the man was tall and lithe, strong but his muscles compact. His hips were thin for a man and his uniform accentuated the fact. And the hair—Gaia the hair!—he had was impossibly long and a translucent shade of silver that verged on being white.

Cloud rolled his eyes and tapped the glass, pointing at a different First,"Alright, what about Genesis."

"Genesis? General Asshole?"

"Just tell me what a person might find attractive in him."

"Uh…his hair?" Zack did not like Genesis. The man was pretty in the same way Sephiroth was, except he wore an earring and a crimson jacket instead of a black one. He was petty and arrogant and threw fireballs at Zack whenever the puppy interrupted his reciting of Loveless.

Kunsel let out a strangled sound, obviously from restraining laughter.

Cloud, yet again, rolled his eyes, before pointing at Angeal. "Alright, now, Angeal. And don't tell me 'his hair'."

Zack chuckled softly,"That's an easy one! Angeal's super manly…so, I guess a person would find how buff he is attractive."

"Mhm. You do realize that the other two General's are just as 'buff' as Angeal, right?"

"What? Nah. They're…"

"Leaner."

"Yeah! That's it. I mean, yeah, Sephiroth and Genesis are in great shape, but they're not as…bulky, I guess."

"Are you saying the other two aren't as masculine as Angeal?" Cloud pushed away from the window, grinning,"If so, I now know why you like him so much."

"Okay, you're totally twisting my words against me!"

"Zack, it's okay to like macho men like Angeal. I mean, he is super hot and all, all tense and sweaty like that."

"Cloud!" The Second looked ready to throw a fit to defend his mentor's honor.

The blond smirked and walked away, but he did not leave before tossing over his shoulder rather casually,"What? General Hewely's sexy and would probably love to teach his little puppy a few tricks."

"I don't think your boyfriend would like you sayin' stuff like that 'bout his best friend." Reno teased, standing up as well.

Cloud laughed,"He knows, Turk. And let's just say that it makes him all the more…enthusiastic of a bed partner."

"Slut."

"You wish."

And with that, Cadet and Turk disappeared, leaving a very confused Zack and a shaking Kunsel. The poor SOLDIER was trying not to laugh aloud, but little snorts kept escaping and he was half crushing his armrest in his attempts to keep quiet.

"Cloud has a boyfriend? And he's friends with Angeal…but, Angeal only has two… best friends." The Second's expression changed at the realization. His little blond Cadet, his little buddy, was sleeping with a superior officer…and a General at that. Yet, no one knew. Except Reno, apparently, but the guy was a Turk and they knew everything. Actually, Kunsel probably knew to, the guy was a gossip monger and knew practically everything to know about everybody. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Hey Zack, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shocked is all. I mean, I did just learn my sweet, innocent chocobo is…not so innocent. And gay…apparently."

"Bi, actually." Kunsel offered cheerfully.

"Huh?"

"Cloud? He's bisexual. Likes guys and girls. Slept around a bit until he hooked up with the First. Think he's gone and fallen in love with the guy too. Poor kid. Just out to get his heart broken, but I'm impressed they've been together this long."

"Who?"

"My lips are sealed, Zack. Made a promise." Kunsel stood up and stretched,"Well, better get back to work. Hope you and General Hewely figure things out soon."

"Huh?"

"Y'know. Come to terms with your attraction to each other. Cloud's right, it's pretty damn obvious that there's something between you two."

"But there isn't!"

"Mhm, then explain all those sidelong looks he gives you…or the way he hovers over you when your around other SOLDIERs."

"Kunsel! How could you suggest something like that? Angeal's honorable and would never…No! There is nothing between us. I don't have a crush on him and he doesn't have a crush on me. We're just friends and that's all we're going to be, because neither of us are gay."

"Riiight. Keep telling yourself that, Zack. See yah around."

As the Second left the observation deck, the raven-haired SOLDIER found himself very much alone with strange, uncomfortable thoughts.

000X000

Zack shoved another spoonful of chocolate pudding in his mouth.

He was feeling oddly unhappy and possessed to the urge to gorge on junk food. Unfortunately, the only junk food Angeal kept around were low fat, sugar free, pudding cups. They tasted nasty. But, he kept eating it anyway, too distracted by Cloud's words to taste anything.

Just as he was scraping the bottom for the last remnants of pudding, the door opened and his mentor walked in, Buster Sword strapped to his back, a small bundle of folders under his arm. The man offered a friendly greeting, propped his sword up against the wall and dumped the folders on the coffee table at Zack's feet before slumping on the couch beside him.

Angeal looked exhausted and a little more than stressed, but his smile was genuine, albeit weak.

"Hey pup."

"Hi." Zack found that his appetite was gone and swirling the spoon in the cup was not as distracting as he had hoped it would be. His eyes kept trailing away to travel up along Angeal's muscular form, his mind echoing with Cloud's words and Kunsel's laughter.

"You okay Zack?" The larger man asked, his voice filled with concern as he reached out and rested a comforting hand on his student's shoulder.

The Second fought back the urge to wriggle away from his touch and blush. That would be stupid. Because, well, he and Angeal were friends, and nothing more. Yeah, Zack admired the other man greatly, but that did not mean he thought of the man in a…sexual way. Oh Gaia! Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts! Zack clenched his eyes shut and looked pointedly away from Angeal.

"Pup?" That hurt tone broke Zack's heart. What was he doing? Angeal meant the world to him. He was his mentor, his friend and superior officer. He should at least give the man the respect he deserved. So, the Second looked up, forcing himself to meet the deep cobalt gaze of the dark-haired First.

"Hey, 'geal. Been a long day, is all."

"Did something happen?"

"What?"

"Between you and your friend…Cloud, that's his name, Cloud Strife. The Cadet you wanted to show the observation deck. Did he not like your surprise? Did you two have a fight? It's okay if you want to talk about it, pup, that's why I'm here."

Zack bit his lip pensively, "Not exactly a fight as much as a disagreement."

A strong arm wrapped its way securely around his shoulders, pulling him against Angeal's muscled chest. The Second felt his breath hitch. Normally, this would be when he rested his head against his mentor's shoulder and hugged the man for all he was worth. He would confess his sorrows and even once, he cried. Angeal would hold him like this for however long Zack needed and stroke his hair, offering gentle, soothing words.

But this time, Zack pulled away, unable to smother the discomfort that welled up inside his belly. Nothing had changed, yet, as he cast his mentor a guilty look, he realized that everything had.

Cobalt eyes were wide with disbelief and a little pain and with great reluctance, the larger SOLDIER drew his arm away from the Second and laid both hands in his own lap. "What happened, pup?" The question was so genuine that it hit Zack like a brick of lead. Breathless from the sensation that punched him harshly in the gut, the puppy remained silent. "Come on, don't lock me out Zack. You know what happens when you do." Yeah. The pain got worse. It festered and boiled and made every inch of his body ache.

"Well, I picked up Cloud from class and everything was fine. We met Reno on the way there and Cloud…never mind. After that, we met up with Kunsel and we all went up into the observation deck. We got to talking and well, some things were said that I…I think might be true, even though I'm not sure I want them to be."

"What did they say?"

As he stared into those eyes, flashes of their past as mentor and student, flickered through his mind. Zack remembered how happy he was to be picked for the mentorship program, and how nervous he was to meet his longtime idol, General Hewley. He remembered how twitchy he was, and how Angeal's stoic expression softened when he couldn't stand still any long, and bounced happily into the man, wrapping both arms around the SOLDIERs waist. He was so thankful. So blessed.

Then Zack thought of their training sessions, how much harder Angeal drove him to improve and how he preached of dreams and honor. He remembered how the man would smile when his student succeeded and how those large, calloused hands would guide him through the motions when he failed and was ready to quit.

He remembered coming home after meeting Aerith, bruised and battered from his fall off the plate, but whole and feeling oddly at ease. Angeal's doting expression, so full of compassion, it faltered for just a flickering second. Had he been hurt by the fact that Zack came home singing praises for a girl he'd just met. Was that why he warned him to be careful, to stay away, that anyone who was being watched by the Turks as closely as she should be left alone?

Was it jealousy rather than kindness?

Was it true, what Cloud and Kunsel said, that his mentor thought of him in a less than platonic way. But what about himself? He did not think of Angeal as anything but a friend and mentor. Didn't he? Then again, if that was true, why did his heart race with excitement every time Angeal came home safe from a mission. Why did he feel the urge to embrace the man when he was hurt and never let go? Why was it that his touches now, left him feeling flustered, uncertain?

Gaia! Why did being a teenager have to be so confusing?

"Zack…" Angeal's voice ripped him back into the present,"Zack, tell me what they said."

A steady, reassuring breath in.

Now let it out…

"They said that I'm not seeing something that's obvious." Zack began, his confession coming slowly,"That…you and I…we…we love each other. Do you…love me, Angeal?"

A small frown appeared on his mentor's face,"Of course I do, Zack, what kind of friend would I be if I did not love you?"

"No. I mean…do you love me? As in, love me."

"I don't quite understand…"

This was difficult. Zack wanted to forget this day ever happened, that he ever had doubts that he was straight and in love with Aerith. But since he seemed already lost in deep water, he dove in even deeper. What was there to lose? Honestly, if he was straight and had no feelings towards Angeal, then this would lead to nothing. They could go back to being friends.

"Angeal, have you ever…do you wanna…kiss me?"

Guilt flashed onto Angeal's features, rattling Zack's composure. Kunsel was right! But…

Suddenly, soft lips were pressed against his own, neither forceful nor demanding, but portraying desperation all the same. How long had the man wanted to do this? And why did Zack not want him to stop? He had a girlfriend! This…this was wrong. But his mind and body had different opinions of the matter. The hand holding the pudding cup released it, only to reach up and twine with Angeal's dark locks.

The kiss deepened.

Zack was lost.

As they parted at last for air, the Second could see the desire in his mentor's eyes, raw and powerful. How had he not seen it before?

"Does that answer your question, Zack?"

The puppy nodded absently, conflicted by this new wave of emotion pouring over him.

"Then let me ask you something: Do you feel uncomfortable having me as a mentor…knowing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Angeal sighed,"I understand if you wish to request a different—" but he never had a chance to finish that statement. Lips covered his own, stealing away his doubts.

Zack still had no idea how he would feel tomorrow, a week from now or years from now. All he knew was how he felt now. In this moment. With this man. Friends and girlfriends were put aside for the briefest of moments as he wrapped his arms around Angeal and reveled in the love he felt for the man. It should have been obvious. He should have seen the signs. Everyone else did but him and now, he felt like a fool.

He loved Angeal. Loved him as a mentor and a friend.

But he also loved him as more than that. As in how he thought he felt for Aerith, except this was stronger. This consumed him.

"I love you Angeal."

"I love you too, Zack. Forever and always, no matter what happens."

And Zack would remember those words until the day he died.

Through every battle, for every tear shed and every drop of blood lost in the name of a pointless war, he would never forget that moment. That confession.

Even when he himself carried the Buster Sword in hand.

**Fin**

**000X000**

**A/N:**

Hope everyone enjoyed and please review. And if anyone thinks that Cloud is OOC, then remember how he is at the beginning of the original game. He is a snarky SoB. So, I went with that. Hehe. And readers of my other fics probably know who Cloud's boyfriend is. Ah well.


End file.
